This invention relates to an apparatus for measurement of optical beams, specifically to an apparatus for the real-time measurement of optical beam intensity profile, diameter and centroid in single or multiple planes; for the measurement of beam divergence and axial angular deviation; and for the determination of the beamwaist position location, and M-squared value for focused optical beams